Bats and Ghosts
by DPhantom5221
Summary: The Ghost portal blew up while Danny was nearing his home.He is the only surviving Fenton.He goes to his uncle,Bruce Wayne along with his adopted cousin,Dick Grayson. Sam and Tucker are alive and this is The Batman. I will make the second chapter long IF i get 3-5 reviews.Re-write in progress!
1. Lost of Family and a New One

It was almost 10:00 and Danny was on his scooter arriving at his house after reviewing with Sam and his house blew up with green flames and Danny was blown backward with minor cuts and burns.

_Danny's POV_

I woke up in a white room.I was laying in a bed.I felt my body ,it hit house blew up,inside were my family.I looked around the room to see Sam,Tucker,my uncle and cousin,Bruce Wayne and Dick grayson.

"Danny your you ok?" Sam asked me.I gave her a look that says 'Do I look ok too you'. " question" I gave her a warm smile.

"Dude,were sorry about the lost of your faily" Tucker said trying to comfort me.

"Its ok.I still have one more family" I smile at my uncle and adopted cousin.

"Its good that I still have a cousin" Dick said.I once met the two at a was my father's cousin.

"Well,we can't stay here. Your new home is at Gotham City' Bruce said.

"Oh, did you get here anyway?"

"Your friend Sam called me"

"Can my bestfriends visit at Gotham on summer?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Oh boy! Your gonna love living at Gotham City" Dick said.

"Why don't you rest,Danny" Sam said.

"Yeah,dude" Tucker said.

"Okay" And with that,they all left the room so I can rest.

**Do ya'll think its good?Tell me so that I can decide if I will continue it.**

**Ok thank you miss banana head.I will write more words and the second chapter will be longer _if_ i get at least 3-5 reviews**


	2. Arriving at Gotham City

_Danny's POV_

Its been a week since I arrive at Gotham was awesome and would love to see it._Jazz..._ 'Don't think of the is your new life and family' I still had a bruise in my I had a new family,I could never replace Dick is like a little brother to introduced me to his friend,Barbara always went to Gotham Academy together,yet I still miss hanging around with Sam and Tucker.

_9:00 pm Gotham City_

I was patroling the though there were Batman and his two partners to patrol everynight,I still patrol for any signs of ghost 'cause they can't attack alarms went of in a nearby computer shop and floating computers with green glow were floating inside. ' , at least I can kick ghost butt again' I then flew through the store.

_Dick's POV_

Since Danny came to live with us,he's more like a big brother to always hangs out with me after curfew which is 10:00 and he sometimes teases me in a fun way.I was in the Batcave along with Batgirl and and Batgirl were fighting a training robot then the alarms went ran to the computer and Batman typing into it.

"What is it Batman?"

"It seems like a robbery in the computer shop"

"Well then lets go" Batgirl suggested.

We all went to the Bat Mobile."I call shotgun!" I sat in the backseat,Batman sat in the driver's seat,and I sat in the passenger seat.

_Computer Shop_

We arrived at the computer shop to find a kid with white hair sucking a man with green skin and the computers stopped kid had a black HAZMAT suit,white belt,gloves and boots a white D with a small black P inside,white hair,green eyes,and his..._glowing?_

"Hey,kid" I asked while we were approaching him."Whats your name?"

_Danny's POV_

I finally sucked Technus into the thermos.I was about to fly home when Robin called me.

"Hey, your name?" He asked me.

"Names Danny,Danny guys must be the famous heroes here in Gotham.

"What are you doing here?Shouldn't you be at Amity Park?You are they're hero" The big bat said.

"I 't go ,I took a vacation ,the problems fixed ya" I then flew i was a little high,I went intangible and heard Batgirl call my name to wait.I went to my room,got a book and read it while sitting on my bed.

_Batgirl's POV_

"Danny,wait!" I called out for him but it was too late when I saw him went invisible.

"Lets get I'll see if Danny's okay" Batman and Robin nodded and went to the Bat dropped me off at my house and I waved goodbye at them before I snuck into my room through my window.

_Bruce's POV Wayne Manor_

I needed to do a research about Danny Phantom on why he went here.I also saw him robbing a bank in the news so he might be a villain that wants people to think his a hero to trick them.I went to Danny's room and knocked on the door."Danny?Are you still awake?"

"Yeah"

I went in to his room and I saw him sitting on his bed and reading a book about the paranormal."So,hows your stay here?"

"Its heart aches a little and sometimes I have nightmares"

"We'll be there for you" I gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks Uncle Bruce.I'm still glad I still have one more will be even better when my bestfriends get to stay here in two days for the whole summer!"

I chuckled a bit and headed for the door."Goodnight"

"G'night"

**Sorry its I'm not finished.I was so excited to post this!**


	3. Mysteries about Danny

_The Next Day..._

_Bruce's POV_

Today,there was a party in Wayne Industries.I had many visitors and the workers dressed formal.I decided to take Danny,Dick,and Barbara were at the party,I was chatting with my friends and the kids are in one table chatting with each ,there was a green explosion at the stage and _The Joker and Harley_ appeared.I ran to the kids and said "Dick,Barbara,lets see if we can contact the you stay here" The three ,we were just going to put on out uniform and stop _The Joker_ and his sidekick.

_Danny's POV_

Me,Dick,and Barbara were just talking about ourselves when a green explosion came from the stage and _The Joker and Harley _ ran to us and said "Dick,Barbara,lets see if we can contact the you stay here" We nodded and the two followed Bruce and I stayed ,a big metal han grabbed the back of my tuxedo and I was carried up in the stage where Joker and Harley the Joker said "Well,look what we have 's out Bruce and give us all your tech and money or I'll spray this kid with my Joker Venom" He was pointing a squirt gun at , a Bat-a-rang flew to Joker's hand and he let go of the Joker and Harley fired at the ground with a small bazooka and they fell and the Bat family run after 's no time to change into my alter ego so I just followed I came down,I saw the Bat family tied up.

_Batman's POV_

We finished changing and went back to find The Joker pointing his gun filled with his Joker Venom at Danny.I threw a Bat-a-rang at fired the ground with a mini bazooka,we followed them we reached them,we were suddenly tied up in a metal Danny appeared. "Kid!Get out of here!" I heard Batgirl Danny just stood there his eyes glowing green.

_Batgirl's POV_

Me,Batman,and Robin were tied up in a metal pipe and I saw Danny. "Kid!Get out of here!" I he was just standing there.I was a little scared when I saw his eyes glowing green and looking at us.

_Danny's POV_

When I saw them tied up,my eyes glowed green and maybe they noticed it. "I can't let you guys get killed" I said to them. " Mr. J. A kid is going to stop cute" I heard Harley say it. "Hey!I'm not cute!" Then Joker pressed a button then ten robots came to his side and yelled "Get him boys!I always wanted to say that" The robots came dashing to me and tried to punch me.I dodge the attack and jumped up to hit the heads of three robots.I landed a punch at the chest of five robots.I send a hard kick at the two robots which send them flying to the wall. " kid has moves" I heard Batgirl say. Then,a pipe tied me up from out of nowhere and The Joker came closing to me and fired a green smoke at me, must be his Joker Venom but it had no affect.A black figure kicked him and the heroes were free and managed to knock out The Joker and Harley. "Well.I hope you guys are ok 'cause I gotta go " I said and I rushed up to the stairs to find my uncle and adopted cousin.

_Batman's POV _

We saw Danny fought the robots and the Joker Venom had no affect on finally got free and managed to knock out the Joker and Harley and saw Danny ran up the stairs. Batgirl,Robin,go upstairs to see if Danny's okay.I'll contact the police.


	4. Suspicions and Summer!

_Dick's POV_

Me and Babs already changed into our formal wear and we saw Danny at out table and he looks like his thinking.I went over to him and said "Hey okay?"

"Huh?Yeah,I'm fine, you contact the police?"

" Yup" Then Bruce showed up looking at Danny,worried.

_Bruce's POV_

The police had arrived so I got into my formal wear.I found the kids."Danny,are you alright?Did something hurt?"

"Oh no Uncle Bruce.I'm fine"

"Ok then lets go still need to get ready for tomorrow" I said with a comment made Danny brighten up and nodded and went home.

_Wayne Manor_

I drove Barbara home and we went back to the and Danny were at they're own room.I decided to have another talk with Danny.I went up to his room and knock on the the."Come in" Was the answer in the room.I went inside to see Danny sitting cross legged and reading about paranormal,again.

"Danny,when Joker hit to with his Joker Venom,why wern't you affected?"

"I dont its either he din't use all of the venom or its just a miracle"

" if you feel weird,fell free to tell me or you should get some rest so you have the energy to hang out with your bestfriends"

"Okay"

I exited his room and went to the Batcave to learn more about Danny Phantom.

_The Next Day,Danny's POV_

I woke up at 8:00 am and went down the stairs and into the kitchen to get some breakfast."Morning Uncle Bruce" I greeted the were at the was eating cereal while uncle is drinking cofee and reading a news about,_Danny Phantom?_So I decided to ignore it."Morning Danny" Dick greeted me" Good ,did you sleep well?" Bruce asked. "Yup" I answerd and went to the cabinet to get a bowl,pour some cereal and milk,and went to seat next to Dick. "So, 'd you survive the gas" He questioned.I felt sweat dripping my forehead.I swallowed the food in my mouth and answered "Its a miracle?" He eyes narrowed and said "Oh,okay then" We finished eating our cereal and uncle bruce was finished with his cofee. "So,ready Danny" He asked me."You bet" We then headed for the limo and headed for the airport.

_Sam's POV_

My parents and Tucker's parents agreed for us to spend the whole week at Gotham with Danny!Now here we are in a plane and Tucker was sleeping,and we landed,I shook Tucker to wake no luck,I slapped the side of his head and said "Tucker wake up!We're here"

"Huh?Oh yeah can't wait" He said and went to the departure and got our bags and looked for Danny.I saw him instantly near a limo with Dick and Bruce. "Danny!" I exlaimed as I ran to him and gave him a hug. "Hey dude" Tucker said.

_Danny's POV_

We were waiting for Sam and Tucker when an all too familiar voice shouted my name.I saw Sam and she hugged me,I hugged her back. "Hey dude" Tucker greeted me. "Sup" I greeted broke out of the hugged and we were blushing like mad! "Uhm,sorry.I kinda missed you Danny" "I missed you too Sam" Then tucker shot us with a camera and said "This is a good picture for the album _and _blackmail!" "Tucker!" We shouted in unison then Sam stomped at Tucker's foot "Youch!" He exclaimed while rubbing his foot.

_Bruce's POV_

I watched as the three have there fun. "Shall we go to the mansion?" I asked and they all nodded.

**Sorry guys its just that everytime I save a chapter,the doc. gets all tell me how to fix it.**


End file.
